Danse encore
by admamu
Summary: Erik pousse la grille. Le jardin dans lequel il entre est plus grand que ceux qui l'entourent et il est enclos d'un mur protecteur. Sous les arbres, dans la suavité du gazon, s'allongent les pierres qui regardent vers Jérusalem. Entre elles, Erik circule. Il vient voir Charles Xavier.


En cette matinée d'avril, Erik a mis son plus joli costume car celui qu'il s'apprête à visiter ne supporte pas les fautes de goût. De couleurs dépareillées, d'une veste mal coupée ou de la couture d'un pantalon qui ne se casse pas soigneusement sur une chaussure, il faisait des jugements péremptoires. Il avait la politesse cependant de ne pas les dire à haute voix et gardait pour l'oreille seule d'Erik ses remarques assassines. Tout le monde le prenait pour la bonté même, Erik sait quelle langue de vipère il pouvait être. C'est un privilège de connaître intimement une personne, si intimement qu'à nous seuls elle laisse voir ses petites méchancetés et ses médiocrités passagères, si intimement qu'une fois la confiance établie, contrat inébranlable sur lequel on ne reviendra plus, devant nous elle se ne grime pas des artifices qu'elle présente aux autres. Erik a eu ce privilège et les dévoilements successifs ne furent pas causes de déception mais des victoires. Si l'on n'aimait que le meilleur en l'autre, sa bravoure et ses grandeurs, alors on serait un piètre amant. Il faut aussi aimer les lâchetés, les misères, les arrangements et les peurs. Mais il ne faut pas les aimer en attendant qu'elles se corrigent. Ce ne sont pas des obstacles qu'un amour orgueilleux surmonte, ce sont les motifs d'une plus grande tendresse. On ne gagne rien à dédaigner les faiblesses de l'autre, on gagne superbement à les chérir.

Erik porte une veste en velours noir, usée pas les années. Au revers du col et aux manches, le tissu poli par le temps a perdu son velouté. Il brille. Cela fait sur sa poitrine et sur ses bras comme des lentilles d'argent qui miroitent. Sa chemise est grise, d'un gris mat, et il a veillé à bien repasser son pantalon, du même gris, pour que le pli qui longe sa jambe soit marqué. Puisqu'avril est encore frais, il a protégé son cou d'un foulard, rouge flamboyant qui met dans sa tenue assez austère une touche d'ardeur. « Mets quelque chose autour de ton cou, lui disait-on, sinon tu vas prendre froid » (Erik pense à la chanson de Léo Ferré dont il aime le début mais pas la fin). Face au grand miroir de la chambre conjugale, dont le tain est piqué de taches noires, il a noué son foulard avec soin, le faisant bouffer pour gonfler les volumes. C'est une rose pourpre qui sertit sa jugulaire. Enfin, il a couvert sa tête d'un chapeau à larges bords, qu'il n'incline ni vers l'avant ni vers l'arrière mais qu'il pose perpendiculairement au plan de son front. Cela souligne la dureté de son regard et l'air de justicier qu'alors cela lui donne mettait dans un certain corps des fièvres difficiles à tempérer.

Dans le miroir, avant de partir, il s'est regardé une dernière fois. Il s'est trouvé beau et il s'est dit qu'il plairait encore. Il est trop vieux désormais pour que de jolis garçons se retournent sur son passage. Il ne plaît plus qu'à une seule personne et cela lui suffit. Jusqu'au bout, il a plu. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il n'eût droit à son petit compliment. Malgré ses rides et ses cheveux gris, il entendait journellement : « tu es beau, mon grand chéri » ou « pourquoi as-tu de si grandes jambes ? Ce n'est pas décent d'avoir de si grandes jambes » ou encore « arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, je perds tous mes moyens quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là ». On imagine volontiers que les vieillards n'ont plus de sensualité. Avec un dégoût compatissant, on grimace à l'idée que les peaux flétries et les chairs fanées puissent encore susciter du désir. Certes à quatre-vingt ans on ne bande plus allégrement comme à quarante mais Erik se souvient de nuits caverneuses ou d'après-midis baignées de soleil pendant lesquelles, à des décharges devenues laborieuses, ils préféraient des caresses longues, attentives, dévotes.

Pour venir ici, Erik a traversé la ville en tramway. Tous les deux jours, avec la régularité d'un métronome, il fait le même trajet. Cet hiver, en décembre, il n'a pas pu le faire parce qu'il a eu la grippe. Il était trop faible, son médecin lui avait déconseillé de sortir. Par la suite, en janvier, quand il avait retrouvé des forces, il a rattrapé son retard et il est venu tous les jours.

Erik Lehnsherr est vieux et il est fatigué mais il ne manquerait ce rendez-vous sous aucun prétexte. Erik Lehnsherr vient voir Charles Xavier. Et Charles Xavier l'attend, Erik le sait.

Erik remonte la rue Anne Franck. C'est un endroit calme, avec peu d'habitations alentour, il y a surtout des jardins plantés de grands arbres. Malgré son âge, son pas est sûr et il va tranquillement en profitant du soleil et de la verdure. Il n'est pas pressé, Charles a une patience d'ange et il l'attendra comme il l'a toujours fait.

Erik est vieux et il vit avec ses souvenirs. A ses amis qui s'inquiètent de sa solitude, il répond qu'il n'est ni seul ni triste. Quand il dit qu'il va voir Charles tous les deux jours, on hausse les épaules et on souligne que ça ne comble pas tout. Il sourit et il n'insiste pas. Non, ça ne comble pas tout mais les autres ignorent qu'en réalité Charles est toujours avec lui. Il ne le dit pas parce qu'alors on suspecterait une démence sénile. Il ne le dit pas mais il sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai que cela : Charles est toujours avec lui.

Charles est partout.

Charles est dans les livres qui envahissent la maison. Charles avait la passion des livres, une fervente passion, à la fois charnelle et spirituelle, qui ne s'éteignait jamais, que ne pouvait satisfaire durablement aucune nouveauté ou quelque vieillerie dégotée chez un bouquiniste (il arrivait souvent à Erik de se demander si un jour Charles dirait : « j'ai tout lu, je n'ai plus rien d'intéressant à lire… »). A toute toquade en succédait une autre qui ne faisait oublier la précédente. Il les accumulait comme un amant frivole enchaîne les aventures, à la différence que lui à tous était fidèle. Il goûtait tous les formats. Dans la bibliothèque, de volumineux ouvrages d'art, épais comme des bibles, tiennent contre eux de fragiles recueils, puis sur la même ligne arrivent des formats de poche, soldats identiques que rien ne distingue. De gracieuses brochures, prétentieuses d'être élancées et souples, font la nique à de grossiers manuels, sans le contact desquels elles s'effondreraient. Plus loin, le carré de La Pléiade joue la carte du snobisme et de l'isolement choisi. Après l'appréciation des poids et des dimensions venait pour Charles l'attrait des textures. Il avait pour les chairs différentes un soin inégal. Sur les reproductions en papier glacé, il passait comme sur un marbre une main lisse et révérencieuse. Pour les grains vulgaires, achetés au tourniquet d'une gare, il n'avait aucun égard, les cornant et les pliant, marquant les marges de notes sans lien avec le contenu : idées fugaces qui lui traversaient l'esprit, listes de choses à faire (c'est ce qui émeut le plus Erik, quand il tombe au hasard d'un roman policier qu'il feuillette sur un « dire à Erik d'appeler plus souvent sa mère » ou un « acheter des chaussettes pour Erik »). Les plus aimés portent la trace de son attachement : passages entiers soulignés d'un coup de feutre, ajout de ses propres mots à ceux de l'auteur, taches diverses de thé, de vin ou de café, qui plus qu'un manque de respect disent l'impossibilité d'interrompre une lecture, même le temps d'un repas. Au ventre de tous enfin, il mettait son nez. Dans les pages, il humait l'encre et les relents d'imprimerie. Charles lisait tout sans distinction, le seul critère valable de son intérêt étant la qualité. Si vous pensez qu'un type de livre ne figure pas dans la bibliothèque de Charles, alors vous vous trompez : il y est. Il pouvait s'enflammer pour un traité de physique quantique qui plusieurs mois durant lui mettait le cerveau à l'envers tant qu'il ne l'avait pas compris puis s'écrouler en sanglots de bonheur sur un poème qu'il apprenait par cœur. Charles n'était spécialiste de rien mais il savait tout. A plusieurs ouvrages ouverts simultanément, il consacrait son temps. Selon ses humeurs, ses envies, sa disponibilité, il se plongeait dans l'un ou dans l'autre, lectures contemporaines qui lui faisaient jeter des ponts improbables entre des univers étrangers. D'avoir tant lu, Charles était un brin pédant. Il ne jugeait rien sans le passer au crible de ses connaissances. Pour chacune de ses expériences, il y avait un livre qui l'avait déjà racontée. Pour chaque problème rencontré, il y avait un livre qui l'avait déjà résolu. La vie de Charles était tout entière, et dans les moindres détails, éparpillée dans les livres qu'il avait lus. Comme un patchwork décousu mais dont, en prenant le temps d'un reprisage minutieux, on verrait réapparaître l'unité. Charles aimait tant les livres qu'il en avait écrits lui-même. Ceux-ci résidaient en bonne place, au centre de la bibliothèque. C'était une petite vanité sans conséquence qui plaisait beaucoup à Erik. Mais Charles aimait trop les livres, il les aimait comme des fétiches dont il était incapable de se séparer. Dans chaque recoin de la maison, ils s'entassaient, ils débordaient des bibliothèques dont on ne pouvait en extraire un sans en faire tomber d'autres. Jusque dans le grenier, Erik avait dû monter des étagères pour les ranger. Cet envahissement avait été la cause de disputes répétées. Quand Erik n'en pouvait plus de ne plus savoir où poser ses fesses ou sa tasse de café et qu'à bout, il proposait de faire un peu le vide, Charles, avec des trémolos dans la voix et le bord de l'œil humide, faisait barrage de son corps en mettant les bras en croix.

« C'est ma mort que tu veux ?

\- Tu exagères… Ne me dis pas que tu vas relire ceux que tu as lus il y a plus de vingt ans…

\- Peu importe. Ils sont là, ils y restent. Je les aime comme mes enfants.

\- Tu n'as pas d'enfant.

\- Justement. »

Alors Erik montait d'autres étagères et trouvait sur le canapé du salon, entre un recueil de poésie et une biographie d'homme célèbre, une place pour poser ses fesses.

Charles est dans la matière et les senteurs. Il est dans les tweeds, les laines et les cotons qui peuplent la penderie et les tiroirs des commodes. Sur les cintres s'alignent les vestes et les chemises. En des piles moelleuses aux bords symétriques et comme tirés au cordeau, se superposent les chandails. Le rangement est réfléchi, par saison et dégradés de couleurs. Aux fibres épaisses et confortables qu'il portait en hiver,

« J'ai froid… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai froid comme ça ?

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

\- Plutôt voudrais-je ne pas avoir tout le temps besoin de toi.

\- Tu as tout le temps besoin de moi. »

s'opposent les fils printaniers, glissés à même la peau,

« Tu trouves que c'est indécent si je m'habille comme ça ?

\- Indécent je ne sais pas mais suggestif certainement.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? (Regard pervers d'un ange qui s'ennuie au paradis et qui projette de séduire le diable)

\- Parce que ça me donne envie de te l'enlever ».

Aux variations de bleu succèdent des roses déclinés. A ces deux couleurs, malgré les modes, allèrent ses préférences. Qu'elles fussent soutenues ou tendres, il en connaissait pour lui l'avantage : le bleu pour faire écho à son regard, le rose comme une espiègle bravade. En une époque révolue, celle des audaces que permet la jeunesse, d'explosifs violets (mais il fallait dire mauve ou parme ou lilas) côtoyaient des jaunes clinquants, duvets de poussins qui innocentent et illuminent. Dans les armoires d'Erik s'embastillaient le ciel et le spectre de ses arcs et, quand il ouvrait les battants, le submergeait la lumière, une lumière texturisée, arrangeante et flatteuse, qui s'accordait au teint et aux humeurs, moulée au corps de Charles. Avec l'âge, Charles était devenu plus sobre. Cependant conserva-t-il pour sa garde-robe des exigences d'impératrice coquette et capricieuse. Sa collection admirable de cravates en est la preuve ainsi que ses costumes onéreux et ses chemises soyeuses aux cols amidonnés et aux boutons de nacre. Dans les étoffes dépliées que d'un geste vif il fait claquer (ensuite il les repliera soigneusement avant de les ranger), Erik met son nez. Sous la lavande de la lessive, demeure et résiste, trace fossilisée d'une présence enfuie, le parfum d'une peau. Au-delà des épices et du vent, des effluves maritimes ou musqués, de l'amertume et de la fraîcheur, du jasmin dont Charles se parfumait abondamment, il y a la mémoire d'une odeur, inscrite aux narines d'Erik et en son cœur, comme seule s'inscrit au système nerveux d'une mère l'odeur de son enfant.

Dans l'esprit d'Erik, les époques se mélangent. Charles a le pouvoir d'annihiler le temps. Il est le commencement et la fin.

Charles est dans la musique. Lorsqu'Erik pose sur la vieille platine un disque de la collection de Charles ou lorsqu'il allume la radio et que surgit un de ces airs un peu kitsch qu'appréciait Charles, au milieu des livres dans le salon ou sur la terrasse, portes-fenêtres ouvertes, il voit Charles danser. Dehors il neige et la nuit est tombée, à moins qu'au firmament le soleil explose, dès que Gloria Gaynor chante ou Freddy Mercury ou Barbara Streisand ou une de ces chanteuses si _camp[1]_, Charles danse. Quoi qu'il fasse, Erik s'interrompt. Il regarde.

Charles n'est pas vieux, il est dans sa quarantaine, il a ses cheveux fous et ses yeux de reine. Tout débute par un petit mouvement de tête, un dodelinement de sa nuque gracile, préliminaire qui annonce ce qui va suivre. C'est la musique qui monte et qui progressivement le gagne, provoquant sa joie gratuite et ses envies. Puis à la tête s'adjoignent les épaules, en un léger tangage, dont les pointes décrivent des cercles que reprennent plus bas les deux poings serrés devant la poitrine. Enfin, la taille se tord, entraînant avec elle les fesses qui, encore assises, se dandinent. Bientôt l'énergie est trop forte, il faut qu'elle exulte et qu'elle se libère. Alors Charles pose son livre et il se lève. Charles est pédé, il ne l'est jamais tant qu'en dansant, toute la conscience de son être piégée dans l'ondulation de ses hanches. Il a des balancements lascifs et séducteurs, appris pour embobiner et soumettre. A son bassin qui oscille s'accroche le rythme, scansion qui suspend l'écoulement du temps, en accord avec les battements de la basse et les saccades cardiaques d'Erik. Emporté par le mouvement, son cul vacille. Quand Charles se retourne, il accentue sa cambrure, pour que s'aliènent dans cette obliquité volontaire le regard et l'attention d'Erik, son désir. Avec l'envol des violons, ses bras montent. Si d'aventure il tient encore son verre de vin blanc, Erik lui ôte des mains, évitant ainsi les débordements et les éclaboussures. De la jointure des épaules à l'attache des poignets, se délient des serpents, vicieux et souples. Les doigts, dans les airs, dessinent des arabesques, des sortilèges lancés muettement qui subordonnent à son empire les libertés. Sous la toile du pantalon, se contractent les muscles de la cuisse et du mollet qui mobilisent faiblement la jambe, seul le haut du corps valse. Son regard vissé à celui d'Erik, il chaloupe. Il s'approche et il s'éloigne. Il se donne et il se reprend. Parfois chante-t-il aussi. Il ne chante pas très juste mais Erik s'en moque, n'ayant jamais été lui-même très bon musicien.

« I am a woman in love

And I do anything

To get you into my world

And hold you within

It's a right I defend

Over and over again

What do I do? »

Avec Barbara Streisand, il chante, ouvrant grand la bouche et poussant très loin les aigus jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. De ses outrances, il rit, il n'a jamais craint le ridicule.

Son corps est une onde, une vibration, faite de déhanchements et de mouvements d'épaules aguicheurs, où résonnent la joie et la certitude de plaire. Il penche la tête, il sourit, il minaude, il exagère ses torsions voluptueuses et ses manières dont Erik ne se lasse pas. Erik ne se lassera jamais de regarder Charles danser. C'est un barbare aux semelles ailées, sans foi ni loi, qui saccage et qui piétine. Quand il a tout bien mis en miettes, le cœur d'Erik, sa volonté et sa fermeté, il juge avec une insoutenable légèreté son œuvre, assuré de l'allégeance qu'il conquiert et de l'envie qu'il inspire. Erik ne se lassera jamais d'être piétiné.

Sur les derniers accords, la musique le pousse. Il s'avance, il se rapproche, il est là, presque là. Entre les cuisses d'Erik, il finit sa course. Erik le capture, le retient, il est d'une importance capitale que Charles ne s'échappe pas. Il ne s'échappera pas, à la nuque d'Erik il enroule ses bras.

« Tu es le démon…, dit Erik (Combien de fois a-t-il dit cela ? Combien de fois a-t-il dit : « tu es le diable » ou « tu es un ange » ou « je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi » ou « fais de moi ce que tu veux » ?).

\- Est-ce que cela te rend heureux ?

\- Tu me demandes si je suis heureux que tu sois le démon ?

\- Oui…

\- Oui. Très. Je suis très heureux que tu sois le démon.

\- Qui apporte le chaos et la fin du monde.

\- Je suis damné… »

Les désirs trop intenses ne se résolvent pas dans la possession. Erik désirait Charles intensément. Il en désirait le mouvement, toute cette accumulation de gestes et de manières ; la vie, succession d'émotions précieuses et délicates ; la flamme, idées et constructions mentales qui ordonnaient le monde. Il le désirait tant qu'à le tenir contre lui, à baiser sa bouche et sa gorge, à caresser sa peau, à le faire jouir même jusqu'à l'extinction, sa satisfaction ne fut jamais complète. Erik n'a jamais cru en l'illusion de posséder Charles. Entre ses mains, on ne détient ni le vent, ni la pensée, ni l'âme. Alors, entre le deuil d'un assouvissement jamais atteint et la félicité autrement plus glorieuse de s'être donné pour objet un être libre jamais capturable, Erik tout à la fois retenait Charles et le repoussait, en suppliant :

« Danse Charles… Danse encore… »

Erik n'oublie rien. Tous les jours, il se souvient. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, c'est le présent, une ritournelle qui se relance indéfiniment.

Erik pousse la grille. Le jardin dans lequel il entre est plus grand que ceux qui l'entourent et il est enclos d'un mur protecteur. Sous les arbres, dans la suavité du gazon, s'allongent les pierres qui regardent vers Jérusalem. Entre elles, Erik circule. Il rejoint celle où s'inscrivent deux noms, celui de sa mère et celui de son amour.

Au bras de la terre, couché dans son linceul blanc, Charles dort.

(Il a fallu du courage à Erik et des batailles pour obtenir l'autorisation qu'ici Charles repose bien qu'il ne soit pas juif.)

« Bonjour mon trésor, dit Erik. Je suis en retard, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? J'ai traîné en route pour admirer les feuilles qui viennent aux arbres et écouter les chants des oiseaux. Te rappelles-tu quand tu m'intimais de me taire ? Tais-toi, disais-tu et écoute… Ecoute le merle… »

Tout s'acheva un soir d'octobre. Depuis longtemps le monde sous l'influence néfaste des hommes avait perdu sa boussole et octobre se prenait pour juin. Egoïstement, Charles et Erik se disaient souvent qu'au spectacle de la catastrophe prochaine ils préféraient encore tirer assez vite leur révérence. De la tiédeur étrange d'une après-midi ils avaient profité, installés côte à côte sur la terrasse et lisant. Sur le soir, Erik avait quitté Charles. Il avait baisé son front dégarni, « dès qu'il fait frais, rentre… le froid te tombe toujours sur la poitrine et après tu tousses… ». Charles n'avait pas répondu, concentré sur son livre, il avait tendu une main pour retenir contre lui le visage qui l'embrassait. Erik était rentré, il avait préparé le souper en écoutant les informations que diffusait la radio, s'adressant parfois à Charles pour lui faire partager sa colère et ses énervements. Quand tout avait été prêt (la soupe moulinée finement, la vinaigrette de la salade émulsionnée à la moutarde, le plateau de fromages mis à température ambiante), il avait rempli deux verres de vin et il était sorti, un peu inquiet que Charles ne fût pas déjà à l'intérieur.

Le crépuscule était rose, avec de grandes trainées de nuages bleus, étirés paresseusement, languides au-dessus des collines.

A la tête penchée de Charles contre l'osier de la chaise longue, Erik avait compris, sur la dalle de la terrasse il avait posé les verres. Lutter, crier, se révolter eût été indélicat. Il avait pris dans le salon le plaid préféré de Charles. Il avait remis la tête droite, il avait poussé le corps encore chaud contre lequel il s'était allongé. Il l'avait couvert pour qu'il ne prît pas froid. Entre ses bras, il l'avait tenu pour qu'il fût parfaitement bien, serré, câliné, et qu'il n'eût pas peur. Charles avait fermé les yeux. Il dormait.

« Dors, mon trésor, avait chuchoté Erik. Dors… il est temps que tu te reposes… mon petit chéri… »

Ensemble, ils avaient assisté à la disparition du soleil qui jetait comme en une dernière théâtrale ses feux sur la ville.

Puis Erik avait porté le corps vieilli et fatigué à l'intérieur. Délicatement, il l'avait allongé sur le canapé, au milieu des livres. Il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, caressant son visage et ses belles mains ridées où saillaient les veines bleues qui ne battaient plus. Les psaumes et les décisions à prendre attendraient le lendemain. Pour une dernière fois, Erik avait voulu avoir Charles rien qu'à lui, le tenir encore et lui parler. Il lui avait parlé longtemps, en lui racontant des histoires, lui rappelant ses exploits et son mauvais caractère.

« Tu es impossible, tu sais ? Tu veux toujours, toujours avoir raison, même quand tu as tort… Je t'aime tellement… Depuis quand sommes-nous ensemble ? Cela fait quarante-trois ans, c'est ça ? Tu as vécu autant sans moi qu'avec moi, je suis content… Comment aurais-tu fait si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré ? Et moi ? Comment j'aurais fait ? »

Sur le granit où s'arrangent toutes les pierres disposées par Erik, signes profus de ses multiples et régulières visites, il place celle qu'il a ramassée sur son chemin et qu'il a serrée dans sa paume. Cela fait comme un minuscule jardin de cailloux, tendre et doux, malgré la dureté de la matière.

Le ciel d'avril a des prétentions de jeune garçon, d'un bleu lavé que brosse un clair zéphyr.

Tout bas, dans le chant des moineaux et le roucoulement des tourterelles, Erik murmure :

« Danse Charles… Danse encore… »

Tous les deux jours, Charles Xavier attend Erik Lehnsherr qui vient le voir.

Erik Lehnsherr attend aussi Charles Xavier. Il attend que dans ses rêves, il vienne enfin le chercher.

* * *

La chanson à laquelle pense Erik est "Avec le temps..." de Léo Ferré.

La chanson de Barbara Streisand est "Woman in Love".

[1] Le terme camp désigne tout ce qui se rapporte à la culture gay.

Le cimetière juif dont il est question existe. Il se trouve à Besançon.


End file.
